


Cassandra and the Joy of Knowledge

by Vivien



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien/pseuds/Vivien
Summary: Cassandra collage for Purimgifts 2019





	Cassandra and the Joy of Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antonomasia09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antonomasia09/gifts).



[ ](https://smg.photobucket.com/user/vivien529/media/Cassandra.png.html)


End file.
